Rainbow Dash
| tasks = | mentions = | reward 1 = | reward 2 = | reward 3 = | reward 4 = | reward 5 = }}Rainbow Dash is a member of the mane 6 and who represents the Element of Loyalty. She lives in her Cloudominium. She is voiced by Ashleigh Ball. While visiting Canterlot, Rainbow Dash will stay at the Canterlot Inn. She cannot be assigned to work in Canterlot Shops, but you can play with her. Rainbow Dash was one of the characters available in the beta version of My Little Pony presented at My Little Pony Project 2012 New York, at a cost of Equestria Girls mini game Rainbow Dash is a playable character in the Equestria Girls mini game. When she is picked to dance with, she will respond with 'Oh, yeah!' Cost When the game was first released, Rainbow Dash cost , and her price was dropped to during the Hearth's Warming Eve 2012 update, and again to during the Hearth's Warming Eve Extended update. When the game was first released, she was unlocked at level 43; she is now unlocked at level 30. Rainbow Dash has always cost 500 but in the first nine updates, of the game if the social networks was switched off, you could purchase her for 80,000 . Sales * January 14–15, 2014: Discounted to , along with DJ Pon-3. Unique animation Rainbow Dash has an unique random animation (jumping on a cloud). She will also do two different types of cartwheels in the air Quotes When tapped, Rainbow Dash will randomly respond with a short quote. * Aw yeah! * I hate losing! * Punch holes in the sky! * Hello? * Nice to meet cha! * I'm Rainbow Dash! * Hey! * Needs to be 20% cooler. Additionally, at the start of the Clear the Skies minigame, Dash will say either "Come on, Rainbow! Show 'em a little dash!" or "Ten...seconds...flat!" Nightmare Night For Nightmare Night/Halloween Rainbow Dash wears a Shadowbolt outfit. The one she wears in the episode . Trivia * She is the only character who can perform a Sonic Rainboom in the game Clear the Skies. =Collection= Mane Six Gallery Let.png |Rainbow Dash in game Mayor Mare, Rainbow Dash beta shop.png |Mayor Mare and Rainbow Dash in the store in the game beta presented at My Little Pony Project 2012 New York. Magnum, Rainbow Dash, Prince Blueblood 1.0 store.png |Magnum, Rainbow Dash (shown as becoming unlocked at level 43), and Prince Blueblood in the store in the first released version of the game. Rainbow Dash model.png |Renders of Rainbow Dash's model. Pony Resolutions 2014 Rainbow Dash.jpg |Rainbow Dash's pony resolution for 2014: "keep on flying". Rainbow Dash Vector.png|Rainbow Dash Vector RDinBoutique.jpg|Rainbow dash in the carousel boutique. MLPGameloft_RainbowDashBeingCute.png Shadowbolt_Rainbow_Dash_in-game_MLP_mobile_game-1-.png|Rainbow Dash as a Shadowbolt in game Rainbow Dash 500.jpg|Rainbow Dash in the store when the game was first released. File:MyLittlePony icon update2 ios 1024.jpg|Rainbow Dash Icon for The 2013 Valentines Day Update, St. Patrick's Day Update, and Easter Update. File:My Little Pony mobile game v1.02 icon.png|Rainbow Dash Icon on the Canterlot Wedding Update. Screenshot_2017-08-07-19-26-12.png|Rainbow Dash in her Commander Hurricane outfit. *